


Everyone but them

by JustATaste



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Libraries, Love, M/M, Marius and Cosette play matchmaker, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATaste/pseuds/JustATaste
Summary: The Enjolras + Grantaire library AU that no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something to cure my writers block but here you go!

Grantaire was not the bookish type. He only really read when it was assigned in class. He never longed to read a book, hell he always sighed when others talked about their favorite books.

It really made it odd that he worked in a library. 

He got the job his first year of college. Every freshman was looking for a job and there wasn't a generous amount of them to go around. He had been talked into it by his friend Éponine. Éponine was in love with one of the other workers there Marius. 

Éponine didn't have the time to apply for the job herself as she was already working as a bartender for a local tavern so she made Grantaire do it. 

After a very uncomfortable interview that consisted of a very old lady asking him about his favorite books, he was declared worthy of the job. 

Two years later and he still had the job. Others had come and gone making Marius the only person who had stayed as long as Grantaire. 

In those two years Grantaire had become familiar with the library. He knew where all the books went and rarely had to look at the barcodes. He also become familiar with the people who visited the library. 

He had seen almost all the students at the library and some point but there was a few that visited regularly. 

There was Joly who always checked out books about heath. A couple months into the job Grantaire had realized that Joly was the biggest hypochondriac had ever meet. Joly was dead set that something was wrong with him and keep checking out books so he could figure it out. When Grantaire had suggested that he see a doctor about said illness Joly had pushed it off saying that he himself had a med student and knew what he was doing.

Then there was Cosette a beautiful young lady who always checked out romance novels. The first time she stepped into the library she captured the heart of Marius. Grantaire rarely talked to her because if she needed anything Marius was helping. They had began dating about a year after Grantaire started working there breaking Éponine's heart. 

Then of course there was Enjolras. Enjolras had only been coming to the library for around two months and Grantaire had already developed a crush. Enjolras had came in to check out a book on the june rebellion. Grantaire figured that he would never see Enjolras again, but a couple days later Enjolras had came back ready to check out a book on rebellion in general. 

Grantaire soon found out that Enjolras was the leader of the Les Amis de l'ABC a equal rights group and was checking out the books to see the strategies of the past rebels. Enjolras had invited Grantaire to a meeting but he had turned him down. 

Grantaire wasn't one for rebellion. In school he always found it stupid that they had gone out with very little game plan and just fought giving their lives for a cause that rarely worked. He had even told Enjolras his thoughts and they had had a very vocal fight in the middle of the library which earned him a yelling from his boss.

But Enjolras had came back the next day ready to check out a new book. Grantaire was sure that he had read all of them but Enjolras keep finding more that Grantaire didn't even know existed. 

Grantaire was sure that Enjolras wasn't even human. The way he found books that Grantaire hadn't ever seen, and the way he himself seemed magical. Enjolras was equivalent to the god Apollo. It was always like he had a spotlight on him and his blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Enjolras was incredibly beautiful. 

Grantaire on the other hand was not. He had a mess of curls on his head that never stayed in one place, a crooked nose, a too sharp jaw line, and he was freakishly tall. 

He had tried to flirt with Enjolras even though he knew he was not good enough and Enjolras and always brushed the flirts off. Grantaire knew that Enjolras wasn't interested. But had Grantaire didn't know was that Enjolras most certainly was.

*********

Enjolras had been coming to library for the past couple months for one reason- a man named Grantaire. Grantaire worked at the library and was the one who always helped Enjolras with anything, enjolras made sure of that. 

In a sense of honesty Enjolras had a very large crush on Grantaire. Every thing about the man seemed different. Where Enjolras was light, Grantaire was darkness. Enjolras was the sun and Grantaire was the moon. 

They were completely different from one another and Enjolras loved that. They could fight about almost anything. The only thing they seemed to agree on was that the other was one of the perfect men on earth. Not that the other knew about their thoughts. 

The two men adored each other and the only ones who didn't know it where them. 

Marius had tried to get Grantaire to ask Enjolras out but only got laughed at in return, and Cosette had always tried to convince Enjolras to get Grantaire's number only to get a glare that could kill and the response that Enjolras didn't think Grantaire returned his feelings. 

But Marius and Cosette keep trying to get them together. From coffee dates that nether of them went too, to getting Cosette to flirt with Grantaire to make Enjolras mad nothing worked. 

But while reading one of her romance books Cosette came across a idea- sticking Grantaire's number in one of Enjolras's books. 

When Enjolras had gotten home he had seen the number and had called it. He and Grantaire had talked for a bit and they had finally decided to go out for lunch sometime. 

Cosette and Marius had never been happier and even on Enjolras and Grantaire's wedding day they took all the credit for getting them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading if you enjoyed will you pretty please leave a comment or kedus they really make my day thanks!


End file.
